


Waking up next to You

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Dean, Cas is insecure and unsure, Castiel Has Nightmares, Castiel is afraid of losing Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Comforting Kisses, Dean Comforts Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean wakes up next to a sleeping, distressed Cas and does his best to comfort him.This is just a short drabble but I decided to post it on here nevertheless. I hope you enjoy it! :)





	Waking up next to You

Dean wakes up to a soft, unintelligible murmur and arms holding onto him tightly.

 

It takes him a few seconds to open his eyes and adjust to the darkness in the room, only broken by a sliver of light coming from the hallway and entering the room through the small gap of the cracked-open door.

 

Fingers dig into his sides and the person next to him gasps. “Dean?” It’s said in a hushed, distressed voice, but he recognizes his name even though it was murmured through lips pressing into the skin of his shoulder.

 

A body stirs next to him on the bed, and when his eyes finally adapt to the lighting in the room he can see the face of the person he’s sharing a bed with.

 

Cas looks tense, a frown blemishing his beautiful features and his breathing sounds kinda odd. Altogether, it seems as if he’s having a bad dream and is highly upset by, if not afraid of something that is happening in said dream. He breathes out Dean’s name again, as if in question, hands tightening in the fabric of the hunter’s t-shirt.

 

The red numbers of his digital clock, shining aggressively and bright on his bedside table, tell him that it’s 4 a.m. but Dean decides to wake Cas up by touching his shoulder, ignoring the time. He shakes him as gently as possible and when this doesn’t help he starts pressing tender kisses to his jaw and smoothing his thumb over the worried crease on his forehead.

 

“Cas, babe? Wake up, you’re having a bad dream!” Dean speaks against Castiel’s chapped lips, pressing a final kiss to them.

 

Cas stirs awake and immediately jolts up into a sitting position, bedsheets pooling in his lap, and nearly punches Dean in the face during this process. He looks even more distressed now, eyes wide open and apparently searching the room for something. As soon his blue eyes land on Dean, though, all tension falls from his body and he throws himself back into the hunter’s arms with a sob.

 

“Are- You are real?” He whispers, seemingly afraid to look into Dean’s eyes, burrowing his face against his neck. “I’m allowed to be here, right?”

 

“What are you talking about??” Dean asks, frowning. The confusion in his voice seems to make Cas even more unsure about the whole situation and he flinches back and out of Dean’s embrace.

 

“No, Cas, come back here! Of course you’re allowed to be here, I want you to be here. And I’m real, whatever that’s s’posed to mean.”

 

“Do you want me to leave, though?? Or… wait- do you want to leave?”

 

Dean just silently shakes his head, still not understanding what Castiel is talking about.

 

“I’ve had plenty of nightmares like that before and if this is another one of those… I don’t think I could handle it.” Cas murmurs, eyes on the twitching fingers in his lap.

 

“Cas…” Dean pulls himself upright, scooting over and hugging his angel as tight as possible. “I already told you how serious I am about us last night. You really don’t have to worry. I finally have you- and I sure as hell ain’t gonna let you go or walk away from our relationship myself. Cas, I love you, I won’t run away!”

 

With that, he leans forward into the second most emotional but definitely most tender kiss they have ever shared; most emotional being their amazing first kiss the evening before. They get back under the sheets, Dean never letting go of Castiel, and trade lazy kisses until Cas falls back asleep- his head pillowed on Dean’s chest and upper body safely wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

It happens a few more times after that; Cas waking up distressed and searching for Dean, but his boyfriend manages to calm him down every time with just a gentle touch and three simple words.

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) ?


End file.
